<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>永久性冬眠 by yukitown1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873697">永久性冬眠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitown1990/pseuds/yukitown1990'>yukitown1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitown1990/pseuds/yukitown1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*CP：185组乱炖，暗影守望先锋乡土paro（没错）<br/>*史上最大ooc警告！<br/>*设定：ow平行世界，智械危机及时解决，守望先锋在实验阶段被解散，麦克雷没入伍天天在乡下玩泥巴。</p>
<p>*以下为初始梗概，正文做了修改。<br/>莱耶斯对莫里森爱恨交加，莫里森怜悯所有人，麦克雷仰慕莱耶斯但是被莫里森吸引。<br/>大雪封山的村子，所有人靠着几个男人打猎活着。莱耶斯养着'废物'莫里森，麦克雷不爽。在一次打猎后莱耶斯失踪了，但是他担心并思念莱耶斯，开始找莫里森呆着。第一天，莫里森讲了他和莱耶斯的故事。第二天，麦克雷成为新的首领，第三天出去打猎归来又死了一个人，但他们带回了两头狼。麦克雷上了莫里森，事后终于承认自己对莫里森的憎恨是因为自己对他的欲望。<br/>第四天莫里森叫麦克雷带着所有人跑，说雪崩将至。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>永久性冬眠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>麦克雷提着一只死鸡，轻车熟路地穿过掉漆的白篱笆，走到早已没人拜访的破旧教堂，向台阶上扬手一扔。<br/>鸡摔在地上，溅起一摊尘土和血渍。<br/>“出来吃饭了！臭婊子。”他大声地说。<br/>周围的房子好像早已熟悉了接下来的剧情，纷纷拉上窗帘，呵斥自己的孩子到楼上去，而大人则站在窗边张望。<br/>教堂的门没关，只是里面像是把光切断了，即使是下午三四点的点太阳，也丝毫照不进这屋子里来。<br/>里面的人早就听见他的脚步了，只是非要等他张口开骂，才慢吞吞地从黑暗里走出来，露出苍白的脸。<br/>“谢谢，你真好心。”莫里森微笑着说，“不过，下次能不能把毛处理干净了再给我？”<br/>“骂你婊子，你还真上道啊。”麦克雷说，“不出去打猎，还妄想吃干净肉？”<br/>他走上前揪住莫里森的头发，把他扯到自己面前，压着怒火说：“别忘了，要不是莱耶斯照顾你，你早饿死了。”<br/>莫里森虽然吃痛，嘴里却不出一声，只有咬紧的下颌出卖了他此时的痛苦。<br/>麦克雷并不松手，接着说：“你的表情像一条鬣狗，怎么在莱耶斯面前就装得像个小兔子呢？嗯？”<br/>“我——”<br/>莫里森刚开口，莱耶斯的声音就打断了他们。<br/>“你们在干嘛呢，麦克雷。”莱耶斯站在篱笆外望过来，并未上前。<br/>“就说说话，师父。”麦克雷回答道，然后他缓缓松开手，转身走下台阶，对莱耶斯露出个灿烂笑容。<br/>莱耶斯有些担心似的又看了看莫里森，见他摆摆手微笑，也就点头笑笑，带着麦克雷走了。<br/>莫里森捡起鸡。比他想象中沉，他盯着它灰白的眼珠看了一会儿。<br/>接下来三天不用挨饿了，他想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.<br/>这是被神抛弃的村子。<br/>三面环山，出口是河，每到冬季雪埋住山路，化了又冻成冰，可以把水面锁上四五个月，让船驶不进来。<br/>这场大雪下了三个月，死了七个人。最终决定每户出一个人打猎，一个人铲雪，一个人轮流值守在河口等消息。<br/>莫里森是个牧师，没有家。他还是个瘸子，还没野狗跑得快，没法打猎。<br/>“让他饿死得了，反正已经死了十几个人，也没见到他口中狗屁的神。”麦克雷说。<br/>“他是我的战友。”莱耶斯说，“我们同生共死。”<br/>“是啊是啊，鬼才相信。”<br/>麦克雷一直很讨厌莫里森这个‘吸血鬼’，他不懂这样的人怎么能和莱耶斯同为战友，直到莱耶斯给他看了一张合照。<br/>那是十几年前的黑白照片，莫里森站在莱耶斯身边，两人都佩戴着勋章和军帽。照片里莫里森的脸饱满光滑，像征兵广告里的偶像男主角。<br/>原来当牧师之前，他还是个军人。但这也丝毫不能抹消麦克雷的厌恶，他厌恶他湛蓝的眼睛、他不对称的双腿、他在月光下苍白的皮肤……<br/>他被莱耶斯上的时候，喉咙里发出的呜咽。</p>
<p>那个夏夜，他想给这个牧师一点儿教训，却在半开的窗前看到了交错纠缠的肢体。<br/>麦克雷反身躲在窗户底下，窗内断续传出的低语让他无法控制地想起刚刚瞥到的画面。<br/>鬼才相信你们只是战友。他想。<br/>可是莱耶斯做爱时的样子一定很迷人，麦克雷又想，凭什么只让这个婊子看见。他想起身再偷看一眼时，却听见莱耶斯在说话。<br/>“说你是我的，说啊。”莱耶斯的声音像是从肺里扯出来的咆哮，“说你是我的……永远都是。”<br/>这样的对话，麦克雷此后偷听了很多遍，却从来没听到莫里森回应过一次。他好像一个坏掉的发条机器，只会发出零散的呻吟。<br/>然而每当到了早上，莫里森又恢复成那副活死人的样子，躲在教堂里当他的‘牧师’，甚至还装模作样问麦克雷是不是来做祷告的。<br/>“我他妈有什么可祷告的？”麦克雷问。<br/>“没有吗？”莫里森反问。<br/>麦克雷眯起眼睛看他，说：“没有，臭婊子。”<br/>“没有就好。”莫里森说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.<br/>莱耶斯枪法很准。<br/>这就是麦克雷叫他‘师父’的原因，实际上村子里所有拿枪的人都应该叫他‘师父’，但没一个学得像麦克雷这么准，也没一个人比麦克雷更尊敬他。<br/>“如果有神，那么他的名字也叫莱耶斯。”麦克雷十七八岁的时候常这么说。那时候莱耶斯刚刚退伍回来，带着一身的伤疤和功勋，是所有年轻人憧憬的样子。<br/>现在他仍是神。大雪封住了湖面，莱耶斯就带他们去山里打猎。大雪又埋住野兽的脚印，莱耶斯就部下各种陷阱，守株待兔。如果陷阱也一无所获，他可以在树上趴一整夜不合眼，然后在一瞬间打中熊的眼睛。<br/>神救众人，神赐予食物，神要操一个牧师，那就让他操。神可以做任何事，除了死。</p>
<p>莱耶斯没死，只是失踪了。</p>
<p>麦克雷说他们没有遇到任何野兽，只是被突然出现的暴风雪扰乱了视线。等一切归于平静时，谁也没看见莱耶斯去了哪里。<br/>没人谴责他们，或者说‘有人失踪’是人们心中早就预见的情况。麦克雷不想回家，也无处可去，最后在教堂里坐了一夜。直到天刚刚透出朦胧的光，他才发现这个教堂并不是完全黑暗的——在天亮时的这几分钟内，光会穿过窗户短暂地‘视察’这里。<br/>莫里森不知去向。有那么一瞬间，麦克雷甚至猜测他自己去找莱耶斯了。不过就他那个样子，出去就等于送死。<br/>麦克雷闭了闭眼，晨光刺得他想要流泪。<br/>‘也许他真的去了。’麦克雷想。他起身走向门外。</p>
<p>“你不能自己去送死。”莫里森说。<br/>麦克雷站在森林边缘，森林与天空交际的地方被光染上了浅浅的金色。他回过身，看见了瘸腿的牧师。<br/>“你管得着吗？”麦克雷抬抬下巴说，“滚。”<br/>“我知道你想找他，但你找不到的。”莫里森说。嘴里呵出的白雾覆盖了他大半张脸，这使麦克雷无法辨认他的表情。<br/>“我说了，滚。”<br/>“我知道他在哪。”莫里森说着，向后退了两步侧开身子。<br/>莫里森说这句话时，语气仿佛是在讲‘早上好’一样，毫无起伏却直直地刺痛了麦克雷脑内的某根神经。麦克雷想拽住他，却看到莫里森身后快步走来几个男人，他们越过瘦弱的牧师，直直走到他面前。<br/>“麦克雷，我们决定让你接替莱耶斯的位置。”<br/>“你们‘决定’？哈！”麦克雷冷笑一声，他看见牧师已经走远了，“你们决定放弃寻找他了，是吧？”<br/>“他不可能还活着。”男人说，“我们都明白。”</p>
<p>4.<br/>麦克雷拎着一只狼，另一个男人也拎着一只。他们身后还跟着两个人。<br/>河口等待的人群发出一阵短促的欢呼，接着有人向他身后望去。麦克雷张了张口，“我们……”他没说完，因为人们的表情告诉他不必说了。<br/>又死了一个人，最年轻的那个。他们甚至没能抢回他的尸体，只是奋力打死了两只公狼，狼群与他们两败俱伤后双双撤退。<br/>麦克雷呼出一口气，他回想了下莱耶斯每次回来时是怎么说的，重复道：“把肉分了。我的那份送到教堂，明天休息。”</p>
<p>莫里森显然在等着他来。<br/>他像以往一样备好温水和毛巾，准备替归来的猎人擦拭血迹。<br/>麦克雷并没客气，他重重地坐到长椅上靠着，闭上眼睛。莫里森走过来，看到他厚重的皮毛外衣和血凝在了一起。他又观察了下麦克雷脸颊上的挫伤，心里判断并不严重，于是直接用毛巾擦了上去。<br/>麦克雷被痛得一激，如果是以往他早就跳起来给这牧师一拳了，可是此时他累极了，好像在暴风雪里暂时丢弃的恐惧和悲伤都同时返还了回来，让他急促地喘息起来。<br/>“忍一忍，我得为你消毒。”莫里森说着，手上的动作并没有放轻。<br/>麦克雷哼笑了一声，“你也这样对他……莱耶斯吗？”<br/>莫里森没说话，他仿佛又变成了那个发条机器，只重复着每一次狩猎回来的工序。<br/>“我比不了他。”麦克雷说，“他在哪？”<br/>牧师飞快地处理好他的伤口，又擦拭干净他脸上的血迹，才在清洗毛巾的水声中淡淡开口：“在森林里，一个可以躲避的地方。”<br/>麦克雷几乎想哭，可是一开口他却又短促地“哈”了一声，“你编故事骗人的技术可真烂。”<br/>莫里森却抬眼认真地看了看他，说：“没有骗你。我和莱耶斯是从战场上活下来的人，我们懂得如何保命。”<br/>“好吧，就算你说的是真的。”麦克雷保持着仰头的姿势说，“那你怎么知道他还活着？”<br/>莫里森苍白的脸上掠过一丝犹豫，他湛蓝的眼睛俯视着麦克雷，这让麦克雷有了一种被母亲搂在怀中抚慰着的错觉。<br/>“因为我们都被改造过，我能感觉到。”</p>
<p>5.<br/>麦克雷的好奇心压过了不安，终于被分散了一点注意力，他微微坐起身，问：“什么改造？”<br/>“身体机能上的提升。”莫里森笑了下，“我是眼部神经和腿部，莱耶斯则是……全部。”<br/>“全部……”麦克雷喃喃地重复。这对于生在村子里的他来说很难想象或消化，接着他无法控制地看向莫里森的腿。<br/>尽管包裹着厚重的冬衣，两条小腿的差异仍然十分明显。<br/>莫里森向猜到他心中所想一般，解释道：“我可以比一般人跑得更远，看得更准，包括莱耶斯。直到一次强化事故，我的右腿在战场上突然血管爆裂，莱耶斯和安…其他人费了很大力气，才使我避免了截肢的后果。不过代价就是这条腿的细胞和神经收缩到几乎睡眠的状态，也就是你们说的‘瘸子’。”<br/>说完莫里森还笑了笑，麦克雷却笑不出来。<br/>“那你们为什么——”<br/>“——躲在这里？”莫里森说，“因为‘我们’偷了东西，不属于我们的东西。我们要为此付出……很大的代价。”<br/>什么代价？莫里森没接着说。他不能告诉麦克雷，他尊敬的人已经半人半鬼，有时会不可控地化作非实体的状态。他也不能说，莱耶斯是为了自己偷偷实验，才变成这个样子，日复一日在自我怀疑中折磨他和自己。<br/>可他的欲言又止在麦克雷眼里，与他目睹的旖旎纠缠迅速联系到了一起，顿时染上了一层暧昧的颜色。<br/>“你欠他的，所以你才任他操你，是吗？”他盯着莫里森。<br/>莫里森却没有太过惊讶，还是淡淡地说，“哦，你知道了？唔…如果你愿意这样理解的话——”<br/>他没说完，就被怒而起身的麦克雷钳住了喉咙。</p>
<p>莫里森其实有一点想笑，他很想问问麦克雷为什么明明是你讽刺我，表情却像是你受了委屈一样。<br/>麦克雷觉得今晚的莫里森实在太烦人了，他冷静风趣坦诚以待，像对莱耶斯一样服务他，却让自己觉得更加无法忍受。<br/>天色早已暗了下去，教堂内的蜡烛只剩半截，它从侧面探照着二人，把莫里森蓝色的眼睛镀上了一层暖色。麦克雷的脸还微微湿着，残留着毛巾和热水的余温。他额前的头发还混着血，几乎垂到莫里森的脸上。<br/>牧师已经不再年轻了，他的脸已经爬上了不少皱纹，肌肉也不再饱满。可是他沉默羸弱的样子却比那张旧照片上的脸更有吸引力，那是青年所没有的走向衰败的美。<br/>他轻轻咬住了这衰败的美。</p>
<p>6.下文从这开始<br/>太冷了。<br/>他们不约而同地想。<br/>然而谁都没有停下动作。<br/>莫里森的大腿不受控制地颤抖起来，身体因为疼痛而不自觉地蜷缩。</p>
<p>“你确定这是你想要——”几分钟前莫里森问他。<br/>麦克雷的回答是：“闭嘴。”</p>
<p>他一手按着牧师的肩膀，一手托着他的后背，让莫里森不得不伸手拽住他的手臂，才能不从狭窄的椅背上摔下去。<br/>“我劝你抱紧一点。”麦克雷说着，又向内挺进了一截。<br/>莫里森仰起头喘息，这是他缓解疼痛的唯一办法。麦克雷却认为这是他抵抗的另一种方式，他顺着莫里森的脊椎向上摸索，轻轻地捏住了他的脖颈，强迫他看着自己。<br/>事实上莫里森并看不清。他满眼都是眼泪，虽然他知道面前的人并不是莱耶斯，但他们粗暴起来的样子简直一模一样。带给他的疼痛——嘴唇上的、身体里的、精神上的，也十分相似。<br/>麦克雷也没好受到哪去。这和他之前体验的性交完全不同，没有润滑，没有舔舐，没有交流。可是他看到莫里森痛苦忍耐着自己的样子，看见他漂亮的蓝眼睛流下眼泪时，却体会到了从未有过的快感。<br/>他压在他肩膀的手从领口探进去，又将它扯开，把牧师苍白的胸口暴露在空气里。他的手指抚上牧师的乳尖，近乎温柔地揉搓着那浅浅的一点。猎人仔细看着牧师的脸，趁牧师稍稍放松的一刻全身挺入。<br/>莫里森终于忍不住叫出声来，这痛苦的音节在小教堂内反复折射，留下旖旎的回音。<br/>他俯身贴近牧师，想从他口中探出更多的回应。他缓缓抽出身体，又再次顶入，毫不浪费自己新得的权利。他终于感受到了牧师的喘息，感觉它撞击在自己下颌上然后消散在空气里，但他仍不满足。<br/>他加快了顶弄的速度，这让莫里森始料未及。更意外的是，莫里森被麦克雷无意中顶到了敏感处。他想忍住快感带来的冲动，可身体已经出卖了他，他的内部逐渐湿润起来，身体也失去了反抗的力量。他几乎抓不住麦克雷的手臂了，紧绷的后背也在撞击中塌了下来。<br/>当牧师的喘息中不自觉地带上呻吟声时，麦克雷意识到了什么，他突然觉得自己也许并不是处处都比不上莱耶斯。他的手向下环住无力坚持的牧师，放在胸口的手向下抚摸，握住牧师半硬的阴茎，上下套弄起来。<br/>“不……”<br/>莫里森只艰难地吐出一个字，就被麦克雷衔住了喉咙。牧师觉得自己才像是一个猎人，被猛兽击倒在地的，嗅着气息的猎人。<br/>麦克雷啃噬着牧师，双手用力将他推向自己，感受他皮肤下压抑着喘息和呻吟的颤动。<br/>牧师攀着他的脖颈和后背，在快感和混乱中望着漆黑一片的屋顶。</p>
<p>他们彼此都不认为这是一场性爱，可此时的姿势却彼此拥抱为一体。</p>
<p>7.<br/>牧师失踪了。<br/>麦克雷看到他留在雪地里的信息时，才意识到这一点。<br/>他像莱耶斯一样消失了。</p>
<p>“雪崩将至。带着所有人到这里，才能活下来。”<br/>雪地里是一个他从未接触过的仪器，像手掌那么大，要厚重许多。屏幕上显示着这行字，还有一张电子地图。标记的终点处，有一个字母R。</p>
<p>——Reyes？<br/>他不知道莫里森是怎么拖着那样一副身体离开的。但是他知道，他留下的信息是真实的。</p>
<p>麦克雷用了四个小时，才终于使所有人聚在河口，一同向森林内走去。<br/>“你能确保，我们安全抵达那个…标记着R的地方吗？”有人问。<br/>“我不能。”麦克雷回头看了人群一眼，“你可以选择在这里等死。”<br/>现在他说话也像莱耶斯了。他仿佛抛弃了在这长大的童年和亲情，变成了突然造访的陌生领导者。<br/>幸运的是这天并没有风暴，他们照着闪光的信号提示，在一块拱起的雪堆前像傻子一样刨了十几分钟的雪。终于在触碰到岩石的那一刻，抱怨声消失了。</p>
<p>——不是Reyes，是Rocks。<br/>男人们扒开雪堆，发现一扇铁门。门仿佛早就预料到了他们的到来，翕动几下后缓缓打开。</p>
<p>是一个智械。<br/>麦克雷拉开门，内里是一个铁壁覆盖的空间，陈列着他们从未见过的仪器……和一个密闭实验空间。<br/>有人躺在那里。<br/>最后进来的人在智械的帮助下拉上了门，但所有人都很有默契地停在了门口附近。似乎首当其冲的人应当、也只能是麦克雷。<br/>莱耶斯——不，应该说是半个莱耶斯。<br/>他的下半身呈现出不可思议的粒子状态。好像他整个人被塞进了一个漏斗里，被细到看不见的出口碾成了细砂。<br/>眼前这一幕实在超出了所有人的想象，包括麦克雷。<br/>哪怕牧师和他谈成了‘人体改造实验’的存在，对于远离战场和政治的他们来说，这样‘非人’的存在也是难以接受的存在。</p>
<p>——我们偷了东西。<br/>——为此付出巨大的代价。</p>
<p>就在所有人都在恐惧中维持寂静之时，巨大的轰鸣覆盖了整个石穴。<br/>雪崩来了。<br/>他们甚至能听见雪块断裂的声音，听见它们涌向熟悉的方向。它们穿过森林，并未减缓速度，接着覆盖冰川，吞噬房顶。</p>
<p>“…上帝啊…”<br/>“…这是魔鬼…”<br/>“…牧师预言了灾难！”</p>
<p>麦克雷听见有声音这样喊着，又被下一轮雪浪和地震淹没。<br/>他想，他们怎么还是不明白，这里不需要上帝的声音，从前不，现在也不。<br/>他低低地笑出了声。他低头看了看莱耶斯，终于承认自己一直以来都在用崇拜说服嫉妒，轻蔑掩盖欲望。他也终于明白了莫里森为什么可以在日复一日粗暴的性事里保持沉默，因为他也终于体会到了同样的愧疚和疼痛。<br/>“师父。”他轻轻叫他，“他逃走了。”<br/>他在地壳发出的怒吼中蹲下身子，轻轻偎着莱耶斯的脸。<br/>“我知道他去了哪里。”他在他耳边轻声说，像是在讲睡前故事。</p>
<p>他穿着指挥官的衣服，健步如飞地跑到教堂。<br/>教堂里好亮，圣坛上点满了烛光。他在烛光里褪下衣物换上圣袍，赤脚迈进棺材里。<br/>棺材是水晶的，他微笑着躺在在里头，就像个等待救援的公主。但是啊，谁也救不了他。<br/>猎人不行，恶魔也不行。<br/>因为他就要逃走了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>有些设定没有较好地表达出来，不过我尽力了。<br/>这篇卡了好久写不出来，希望没有造成太糟的阅读体验。<br/>谢谢kudo和留言，这对我是最大的鼓励❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>